pranksters of love
by gunner-yuna-x2
Summary: suppose to be a humorous love story between PxB,YxT and rikku x shuyin,right now funny untill they finally hook up then it goes to romance, anyways the girls are working when a couple of guys pull a mean prank and the girls decide to get them back!
1. the prank

"paine left us" Rikku pouted. " She's just on vacation" Yuna said from scrubbing dishes as Rikku stared out the window.

YRP or YuRiPa all worked at a small local restaurant. It was an abnormal restaurant because it was fancy yet it served fast food too. The walls on the inside were maroon while the carpet was a darker shade of maroon on some parts. The other parts like the eating areas were tile because their job included skating food to the customers. Even the cook had to wear skates. Anyways the eating areas were on the roof, inside, and out on the patio. To top it all off the girls had to wear uniforms which had short and poofy skirts. However the girls revised their uniforms in unique ways but they would get fired if the skirts changed too much sadly. Of course this was a problem being the girls weren't perfect skaters. Rikku fell the most then Yuna and Paine never fell. The skirts had a horrible habit of flying up at the worst possible times when the girls fell.

Yunas uniform was a small light blue hat, her long sleeved dress, at the top pink fading into a royal blue at the bottom with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, skirt part went to high thighs, shirt part unbuttoned to see a little bit, the apron sat under her boobs and black crossed string kept the apron on her with a bow in the back, white leggings going to ther thigh with pink lace on them and of course skates.

Rikkus uniform was a small neon green hat, her dress yellow fading to neon green with the sleeves rolled up to her shoulders, apron the same, black string was crossed but right over the other making it seem more of a belt, unbuttoned to show a bit more then yunas, white leggings almost covering her entire legs with yellow lace( leggings ended barley under her skirt), dress was shorter then yunas, and skates.

Paines uniform was red sometimes purple hat, dress red sometimes purple fading to black with sleeves rolled to to a couple inches past the wrist, the black sring crossed right under her boobs, shirt a bit longer then yunas, apron the same, leggings only going to knees with red sometimes purple lace, unbuttoned to show a bit less then yunas and skates.

Yuna got done with dishes and went over and hugged Rikku. They touched foreheads even though Rikku seemed down. "don't worry, she'll be back soon" yuna told her quietly before rejecting from the hug.

" I know!" rikku said "lets go golfing!"

Rikku then grabbed yuna by the wrist and dragged her away. As they run by rikku punches their cards but theu locked the little waist high swinging door next to the cash register. Rikku dragging yuna at high speed slammed then smushed into the door with yuna squishing her. Yuna grabbed rikkus waist so she wouldn't fall from impact.

Just as this happened, two guys happened to arrive to order food and were now looking at the girls very oddly. One had layered blonde spiked hair, a yellow tight t-shirt, and black shorts where one leg was shorter then the other with yellow and black shoes. The other guy had the same hair style except more flattened down, a red sleeve less t-shirt with a green jacket tied around his waist, similar shoes except red and black, and his shorts were even plus he wore black fingerless gloves.

The girls blushed at their sight and there was a pause before one of the guys said "could we order?"

"SURE!" Rikku yelled running for the cash register with a giggle and yuna trying to beat her there. Rikku won and stuck her tongue out at yuna while smiling. The guy with the red shirt laughed as rikku then blushed. " I woudnt mind working over time" yuna said to rikku. "me either" rikku said in the same tone.

After a minute or so the guys ordered two hamburgers, two fries and two small salads. Rikku got dessert menus but yuna quickly snatched them and led the boys to their table on the roof. " no fair!" rikku yelled to yuna. " you took orders so I get to seat them!" yuna yelled back.

" I get dibs on serving them then!"

" no, we both!"

Yuna sat them then ran back to rikku. " we both serve them, then you can take the money while I clean up and we both split the tip" yuna said. "deal" rikku added. The girls then grabbed the food and rushed to the boys yet having another race.

The guys were talking to each other at the table. "Cmon! You think you can beat me at blitzball?" the yellow shirt said. "a thousand years and ill still be beating you!" the red shirt said. The girls arrived smiling and acting all cutesy and such. They presented their food as the guys gave each other glances. The were saying to each other "practice!". Practice to these guys was flirting with the girls then pulling some mean prank on them. It was funny to the boys which to them was all that mattered.

"cant wait for the big championship tomorrow" one said to the other. " yeah all the way in Zerili Islands" he said back. The girls then went dreamy eyed because Zerili Islands was the most relaxing and most fun vacation place ever. The girls then giggled imagining the boys playing blitzball( yes their shirts are off too for all you fangirls out there winkwink). The guys gave each other an evil smirk as the girls went to the kitchen. "perfect" they thought.

The girls came back two minutes later. "so what spot do you guys play?" rikku asked. "well tidus here, in the yellow, is a good passer but needs to work on his goals-" "Hey! Its not like you don't need help passing shuyin!" the girls then marveled at their names.

"hey uh-yuna" Tidus said looking at her name tag. "yes?" yuna said all happy.

"could you get me some water?"

"sure!"

As yuna turns around tidus shoves her(and yes on the ass for all you pervs out there) making her fall on her skates giving a brief view of her panties(as we discussed earlier the most horrible times this happens) before losing control and rolling off the edge od the building.

Rikku ran to grab her but didn't make it in time.

Everyone had heard this sickening squish……


	2. the plan

Rikku ran and looked over the edge fearing the worst and expecting the horror. The guys became wide eyed. Everyone on the roof was now starring at rikku. Suddenly tidus smirked and laughed as everyone looked at him including rikku.

Rikku was teary eyed and now in full rage. " you killed my cousin!" Rikku yelled getting up to hit tidus before he stopped er and showed her over the edge where yuna had fallen.

Yuna

Had fallen

Into

A

Dumpster.

"YUNIE! YOU OKAY!?" rikku yelled down to her cousin. Suddenly Shuyin picks up rikku up and dangles her over the edge as she screams. At this point the people on the roof already left from the ruckus earlier. He laughs then throws her back on the roof which makes her skate into their table getting covered in food. The guys laughed then left.

Rikku got up and rushed to check up on her cousin still in the dumpster(that's pretty good when your in skates!). "yunie!"

" ow! Rikku! I cant believe that pig! He grabbed my ass!"

"don't move! Ill get my car!"

Rikku retrieves her yellow convertible and helps yuna to a doctor.

In the hospital room, yunas leg is broken and in a cast. Yuna is silent as she listens to rikku going on and on about how evil the guys were.

Suddenly

Rikku

Giggles.

"what?" yuna said.

"I got an idea"

"what?"

" great!now you made me forget with all your "whats" yunie!"

"what!?"

"see! Thats my point"

"never mind, whats your plan?"

"you know how they talked about the championship?"

"yeah rikku"

"well what if we just happen to meet there and just happened to get some revenge"

"Rikku!"yuna gasps

"what? Its perfect!" rikku then went on rambling on how bad the hospital food was bad.

After a pause yuna said " your right"

"that hospital food is gross and unsanitary?"

" no….well yes but your plan is perfect!"

" I think we should change it to we throw hospital food at them while their playing but-"

Suddenly rikkus cell range. "ello?" it was paine.

" how many times have you guys screwed up without me?" paine asked in her normal remark. Yuna toke the phone and put it on speaker. "we have a plan" she said.

Rikku and yuna explained what all had gone on to paine and the plan. "perfect" paine said.

The girls

Were

Shocked.

Paine never agrees with them. "I happen to know the manager baralai really well. We can pull it off easy. Just get your butts here now"

Rikku had snuck yuna out pretending she was a dead body. However yuna did try to sit up but rikku pushed her down making yuna hit her head with a thud! "ow!"

"shush!dead bodies don't say ow!" rikku said quietly as she could.

Some doctors looked at rikku weird but then went back to their work thinking she was new.

Rikku had driven to their apartment. Yes, the girls shared an apartment but soon they would get a house because they almost had enough money. Anyways riku ran up and came back down with two bags. She handed yuna her bag and yuna accepted the clothes rikku choose for her then they drove off.

In the morning the girls toke a nap , bought a map( because they got lost earlier and were attacked by ravage squirrels) and had some breakfast then went on their way. However a few miles from their destination………….."I gotta go".

" but were almost there yunie!"

"I really need to go!"

"fine!"

Rikku pulls over abd helps her cousin into the convenient bathrooms. Rikku waited outside for her cousin. Suddenly Shuyin and Tidus arrive also needing to go and were now about to walk into the public bathroom yuna was in……


	3. the hotels

Rikku suddenly ran into the bathroom before the guys did making sure they didn't see her face then suddenly came out helping yuna keeping her face down and yunas hood over her face. The guys shrugged then tidus went into the bathroom as shuyin waited. "ew! They forgot to flush!"

Rikku rushes yuna into the car and starts driving away fast. "why are we leaving so fast!? I didn't get to finish!" yuna said loudly from the back seat. "tidus and shuyin were going to go into the restroom!" rikku said fast without looking off the road. "turn the car around then"

"why!?...oh I getcha"

As soon as the guys got done in the restroom they went back to their car…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….and found it………totaled.

As the girls are driving away laughing they come to a puppy. "OH MY GOD!" the girls squeal as rikku swerves to a stop. The girls run/hobble out to greet the puppy. They both squeal again as they put the puppy in the back seat. "hes so cute!" rikku said they noticed the puppy had a collar but the tag was unreadable.

Rikku smirked at her prize, the radio she stole out of the boys car. She kept it in the front seat so it wouldn't brake because rikku had already blown her own speakers and her old radio had gotten fried from the sun but that didn't matter now. What mattered now was that she got the radio she so deserved.

The girls parked and went inside to find paine. They stumbled upon a door. Rikku giggled and grabbed the knob then said "3…..2……1!" She swung the door open with a blast of energy! "……………….." The room was empty.

"where is she?" yuna asked looking through the room. Rikku joined but about two minutes later they heard footsteps and freaked. The dresser in the room went across the corner leaving a gap behind it so yuna snuck in there carefully as rikku ran out to the balcony and quickly climbed the tree.(yes this is a very expensive room to have their own tree)

Just to their luck shuyin and tidus entered. Yup, it was their room and yes, the girls are thinking how screwed they are.

Tidus went to the drawers to get some boxers because the bathroom earlier was unsanitary to him. The drawer was brocken so it had no back. He closed the drawer flying boxers onto yuna. She started to freak but kept her cover cool. There was a hole in the dresser( the hotel, motel, whatever you decide it is, is cheap on furniture because its part of the championship coliseum and they want a pretty outside, kinda like pop-ups) and yuna decides to look through the hole. Tidus dropped his drawers to change just as she looked. Can you imagine how embarrassed she is?

Meanwhile rikku was in the tree when shuyin came out because tidus was changing. He decide to take a dip in the hot tub to relax. Yes people, because no one was watching he too dropped his shorts to put on swimming trunks and got into the hot tub.

However the branch rikku was on was more of a twig then a branch. A fat bird came and sat on the exact branch and snap! Rikku fell about four feet to the balcony. Shuyin looked at rikku surprised as she said "nice weather were having?" with a sweat drop.

Inside yuna had heard the crash and jumped up yelling "RIKKU!" as tidus was pulling up his pants. Their she stood half covered in his boxers. Tidus's mouth dropped as yuna said " ummmmm you should really get that fixed and ummmm nice boxers?" also with a sweat drop.

Shuyin carried rikku in because the fall had broken her ankle. The guys then interrogated the girls. Shuyin started.

" before we get started tidus please put a belt on"

"why? Don't you think my boxers are sexy?" tidus then strikes a covergirl pose showing his sagging shorts with boxers underneath.

"no, now go put a belt on"

The girls giggled at how ridiculous the guys were acting now. As soon as tidus had a belt shuyin began.

" why were you ladies in our room?"

"you don't remember us?" yuna asked. Acting hurt

" if they don't ill shove a plate full of food in their face so they'll remember" rikku added in a sarcastic tone sticking her tongue out and smiling.

"we remember you" tidus said

" do you remember the mean stuff you did to us?" yuna said trying to be mad but not really working.

Rikku got up on one leg and pointed her finger into shuyins chest saying " im gonna sue you so bad now! You broke my ankle and your friend broke yunies leg!"

"how was your ankle our fault??" shuyin added

"because you should trim your trees" yuna said smartly

"go yunie!" rikku compented her cousin.

"no, you go rikku! You told them off in their face!"

The girls high-fived each other. The guys gave them a weird look then continued.

"okay we got to the point of remembering you but never why you guys…er..girls were in our room" shuyin started again.

" we wanted to scare ya" rikku said smartly with a smirk.

"looks like it worked too!" yuna added with a giggle.

" you guys should have seem the looks on your faces!" rikku added before breaking out in laughter.

Suddenly paine came in. "I thought I heard some familiar voices"

"PAINE!" suddenly she was glomped by rikku and yuna without hurting themselves.

Suddenly baralai comes in and looks at the guys. "you guys should be getting rest for the championship! Not partying!" With that everyone left except the blitzers.

" thanks for rescuing us paine" yuna said as she limped into the car.

"rescue? We were winning!" rikku said also limping but into the shotgun because they just had a cripple race for it and rikku won.

Paine slid nicely into the drivers seat of her black corvette. The car had a very nice red shine to it. Paine then drove them to a VERY nice hotel.

"I got connections" paine said as the girls mouths dropped.

The hotel room had a HUGE bed that was fluffy and squishy! A nice pinkish with yellow and black mixed in chalked the walls with a nice brown carpet. There was cherry wood furniture and cherry wood doors. Rikku and yuna both freaked with joy and ran about crazy around the room. Paine rolled her eyes and said " now im afraid to let you guys roam the hotel alone"

Hardy five minutes later the girls were causing chaos just as paine said they would. Yuna was raiding the ice machine as rikku was pressing the elevator button and running away. This confused many hotel servants. However the girls got bored fast and retreated to their room.

Yuna was passed out asleep on the bed while paine was styling her hair in the bathroom and rikku getting out a crayola marker. She was going to draw on yunas face with that marker then hide it and place the permanent marker easily to be found on the floor when yuna awoke. Rikku admired her work on yunies face. Suddenly yuna stirred and came to. She went to the mirror and screamed. Rikku burst out with laughter as yuna then saw the permanent marker on the floor. Yuna then strangled her cousin but grabbed the marker and tried to draw on rikkus face but she kept squirming. Paine walked out and said " are you guys wrestling again? Like we need crippled wrestlers" Rikku then helped yuna to the bathroom and washed her face off like a good cousin would.

Baralai entered the guys room. "I got some news"

"what?" shuyin asked as tidus looked concerned.

" the team got a sickness going around and you guys are the only ones who haven't caught it yet so you guys are playing tommarow"

"what!?" both guys said.

"however….."

"however what?" tidus asked

" I wanna challenge you guys. I bet you guys can win."

" with two guys? We don't stand mush of a chance" shuyin added

" is that a bet then?"

" hell yeah!" tidus said shaking baralai's hand.

" fine if I win you guy shave to do what I tell you to do and same goes for if you win"

"what will we have to do?" shuyin asked

Baralai whispered in tidus's ear making him go wide-eyed.

"what did he say?" shuyin asked concerned

"he said……"


	4. the championship game

The Championship games have started. Yuna, Rikku, and Paine are sitting in the front row. "I cant believe we got front row!" rikku said loudly. "As said earlier, I have connections" paine replied to her.

Suddenly the teams came out and the whole crowd screams. A fleet of seven red uniformed players enter as the two blue uniformed players enter opposite. The ref swims out and starts the match by tossing the blitzball. Tidus snatches it and passes it to shuyin as he makes a goal.

Seven rounds later, the blue team is losing by 7 points. The score is three to ten. Shuyin and tidus make a huddle. "we got three rounds left. I don't think we will make it" shuyin said. "we came this far though, and were almost there!" tidus said looking at the trophy. "okay well go on"

The ref releases the ball as tidus grabs it but gets clobbered. He hangs on but starts to lose his breath and closes his eyes……..

"TIDUS!" he hears from the crowd. "TIDUS! DON'T GIVE UP!" He looks up to see yuna standing/limping in the crowd yelling at him. After all the crap he did to her……she still believed in him. No one ever believed in him that much, not even his own father……..

Suddenly he escapes and throws the ball making a goal! The crowd cheers as does yuna. The score was now four to ten.

"yunie!?why did you yell?!" rikku started. "he needed help" yuna said.

"so? He was mean to you!"

"doesn't mean I have to treat him the same way back" she said smiling as she stared into the playing field.

Two rounds later the score was eight to ten and they were on the last round. Yuna was still standing in the crowd yelling. Tidus snatched the ball and passed it to shuyin whom scored a goal backwards. Nine to ten. The next time the red team actually slipped with the ball and shuyin caught it and slid it nicely into the goal. Ten to ten. Yuna cheered with joy. Tidus looked at her and gave her a smile. Suddenly one of the red players saw and got an idea. He went to the ref and said "you need to remove that girl over there, she's a distraction"

On command the ref signaled a couple of bouncers whom went up to yuna and asked her to leave.

Yuna in disbelief refused so the guards began to pull her away as her friends protested. Tidus saw out of the corner of his eye and almost missed the ball. He caught it in time and in anger launched it at the guards heads. It was a perfect shot as it bounced off one then the other knocking them out and heading straight for the goal to make the winning goal. Suddenly the ball, as if in slow motion, bounced of the edge of the goal. Tidus swam in astonishment. They had lost. It was over.

Suddenly shuyin grabbed the ball and spiked it into the goal with his head! The winning goal. The crowd cheered! Tidus swam in surprise until he fully realized what happened when shuyin tackled him laughing. They had won. They had made history by winning with two players.

Tidus exited the coliseum to find yuna waiting for him. Today was a good day for yuna because her leg was now in a brace and rikkus ankle was healed. Yuna stood there and smiled big before running /limping to give tidus a hug.

Suddenly he was surrounded by fan girls as yuna was shoved back by skanks. "excuse me!" yuna said loudly yet somewhat mad. "wait your turn!" a skank said back.

"I was here first!"

"like he has time for you anyway, look at you!" the skank said turning and grinning "your such a freak!"

Yunas mouth dropped.

"look at that freakish long ponytail! geez! Why do you need weapons anyway? Its not like guys are going to g o after you and you'll need self defense! They wont even come running!"

Yuna was about to burst into tears. Tidus then said " who wants a picture?" as all the girls lined up with cameras. Yuna couldn't believe this. That he would rather want a fan girl then her! She grabbed his shoulder but he shoke her off saying " in a minute yuna, im almost done." The skank grinned evily at yun and said "see?" "at least I don't drool over him like a desperate puppy" yuna said weakly. Yuna began to tear up as the skank hugged onto tidus close……..


	5. i cant take this anymore

"I cant take this anymore" yuna thought as the warm tears began to fall. She slipped her pink hood on and ran away.

After the next picture tidus stopped and asked "wheres yuna?" "she left" a skank said, "she was jealous" Tidus feeling heart broken broke free of the girls. As the girls tried to fallow him, he yelled "leave me the fuck alone!" The girls then left snooty as tidus ran to find yuna but she was gone.

Yuna was laying in the back of paines car curled up and clutching her ponytail. Suddenly paine got in and saw yuna . "yuna! There you are. Where have you been? Rikku has gone crazy looking for you" she said. Yuna turned her head to show she had been crying. "oh no, rikku! I found her!"

"im gonna take you somewhere to get better" paine said driving. Rikku was petting yunies head for comfort. Paine pulled into a bar. It was called "neon sensation". There was neon light of every color including a waterfall with little fish in it. Yuna leaned on the serving table while rikku sat beside her and paine sat on the opposite side. "ill take a bud light" paine said. "ill take a cosmopolitan!" rikku added. "what do you got that's storng?" yuna asked while lifting her head up.

"ill take them" tifa said before serving their drinks. Yunas was a large orange margarita. "the color dye sooths from what I hear" tifa said smiling. The girls finished and left a big tip for tifa for being so nice. Yuna had surprisingly drunk the whole thing. She curled up again against the window in the backseat. "poor yunie" rikku said getting a tissue and wiping yunas tear stained cheeks." "What happened?" paine asked thinking it was same since yuna had some alcohol in her. Yuna then explained her situation crying again.

They got to the hotel and yuna snuggled into the bed crying. Rikku joined her and hugged her as she hugged the pillow she was crying on. Paine then crawled on top then hugged yuna. Yuna after a minute or so stopped crying. "wait. Did tidus actually say those things himself?" rikku asked. "no" yuna replied.

" then how can you be so sure?" rikku said smiling. Yuna then hugged her cousin with a "your right!"

" he probley doesn't think your weird at all"

Suddenly the door bell rang. Paine answered it and it was baralai. He was grinning then said "could my team take you ladies out sometime?" Paine looked back at the girls then said "only if its tonight". "sure!" baralai said surprised.

At the boys hotel, the guys sulked. " I cant belive we have to shave our heads!"( that's what they have to do from the end of chapter 3) shuyin pouted. " the price we pay for winning" tidus added sadly. Before shuyin could ask what was wrong baralai entered. "forget about your heads!" he said "it was a joke anyway!" "aw man!" tidus said because shuyin had shaved off a inch of hair behind tidus's ear when baralai entered.

"no worries. You guys are taking some girls out tonight!" baralai said. "yes!" shuyin said. "im not going" tidus added. Baralai smirked "I KNOW your gonna want to go tidus"

"why?"

"because I picked out your date"

"so?"

" you could say she really likes you"

"nah"

" but she really wants you to CHEER up"

Tidus froze then said "what time are we picking them up?"

The girls waited in their hotel room. Paine had on a slick black sleeve less dress with a red slash on it with two slashes on the sides to show off her legs. Her hair was down instead of up. Rikku had on a short spaghetti strap dress going from a yellow fading into a lime green with bows tied on top of her straps that were lime green with orange poof under her dress. Her hair was in a ponytail but braided all in many braids. Yuna had on a halter top dress that on the top part was white with a white stripe under her cleavage separating the white from the royal blue shirt that went from knee high on her right side to ankle high in her left side. There was some white flowers in the right corner of the shirt.(remind you of a certain outfit?) she also kept her yellow arm bands on. Her hair was put in a little bun up high with her pony tail hair wrapped into it.

The doorbell rang as paine answered. The guys were all in tuxes but baralais shirt was white with a black bow, shuyins shirt was red and unbuttoned a bit, and tidus's was yellow and only unbuttoned once. Baralai and tidus has dress jackets on.

Baralai stuck his arm out as paine toke it and led her out as did shuyin and rikku. Tidus looked at yuna whom still had tear stains on her cheeks. "she has been crying……" tidus thought growing more sad. Yuna gently grabbed his arm . on their walk downstairs, they didn't look at eachother nor make an attempt to talk. Yuna kept looking at the floor as did shuyin except on his side looking away from yuna.

During the car ride in baralais huge limo, there was tns of laughter. However none came from yuna and tidus.

At the restaurant, the other couples were having a great time while yuna and tidus looked at their plates miserable. Tidus finally spoke quietly without looking up "you look pretty". "thanks" yuna spoke a couple seconds later in the same tone. A tear came down her cheek as she then said "please excuse me". As she left tidus thought at the same time yuna thought " I cant take this anymore"

She exited out the back as tidus stood up and ran after her. "im not gonna lose you again" tidus thought. As he ran past rikku, she stood up to go deal with the situation but she saw paine shake her head at her so she toke her seat pouting.

Yuna stood out on the out on the dock next to the clear lake behind the restaurant. She sobbed then held herself from the cold as she shivered. Tidus stood behind her then wrapped his arms around her collar bone and layed his head on her sholder.(sound familiar? FFX ending) yuna began to cry more. "I cant take this anymore" they both thought again.

Tidus turned her around to face him. "whats wrong?" he asked frowning at her. Yuna then hugged him before he rejected from it and they touched foreheads.(again familiar? FFX-2 ending)

Yuna felt as if she was suffocating now, from all the noise, the cold, the laughter from inside. "not here" she told tidus. She shivered again from the wind. Tidus toke off his jacket and placed it around yunas sholders. He then looked around to find a place they could be. Suddenly they both said aloud "I cant take this anymore"

Tidus looked at yuna surprised but when back to sad eyes as he saw hers. As he saw the pain she had been through. He spied a boat out of the corner of his eye and smiled small at her. "the lake far enogh?" he said.

Yuna smiled small back at him and nodded. Tidus went a step before noticing yuna wasn't fallowing him. "whats wrong?" he asked concerned. "im sorry but I cant seem to feel my legs" she said almost crying. Tidus smiled and lifted her up wedding style into the boat. He noticed she no longer had a brace now. "removed earlier" she said smiling.

Tidus paddled out to the middle of the lake then stopped. He began "were you jealous of the other girls?"

"no, they said I wasn't pretty, not even normal. They said you had no time for me and didn't like me…." Yuna had a tear run down her cheek. Tidus hugged her and said "yuna, don't listen to them. You mean more to me then any fan girl in the world. Hell, you will always come first in my life, no matter what. Got it?" Yuna nodded.

"those girls were wrong to tell you that-"

"I know-" yuna said interrupting him but he interrupted her with "your gorgeous"

Yuna looked at him in disbelief. He then leaned in to kiss her. At first she didn't know what was happening until she felt his hand on her back then went along with it. When yuna kissed tidus back a fountain went off behind them. The fountain was a light under it so it seemed as those the fountain was showering light on them. The couple then leaned and fell out of the boat into the clear water.(everyone should know this scene)

Thirty minutes later, the rest of the gang came out to see what was taking so long. Rikku spied the boat but when she saw it was empty she screamed " OH SHI- YUNIE DROWNED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. carnival play

Every one started looking through the water franticly. However on the other side of the beach Yuna and Tidus were crawling out on shore laughing before falling on to the sand. Tidus leaned over Yuna as she lay. He slid his hand behind her head as she smiled then took her hair down. He ran his fingers through her wet loose hair.

Walking romantically on the beach was Lulu and Wakka. They were holding hands as Lulu held the baby. He leaned over to kiss his wife until he spotted a figure in the darkness. "wait here" he told he as he jogged ahead toward the spot.

Tidus leaned in to kiss her. Their lips began to touch when "TIDUS! IS THAT YOU?!". He slipped upon Yuna making them hug each other. Since he fell forward he accidentally lifted Yunie's skirt up and messed her hair up.

" HEY TIDUS! OH ummmmmmmmm……" Wakka said arriving where the couple was. They both now where in a deep blush. Lulu arrived and laughed. "be careful or you might end up with one of these!" she said holding the baby out a bit.

"HEY!" they heard coming from down the beach.. Baralai was trotting up to them. Tidus leaned over to see as Yuna leaned her head back also to see. Baralai's mouth dropped as Tidus quickly scurried off Yuna. However he slipped on mud and fell right back on her in the same position as before. Everyone was trotting up.

"Yunie! You are so mean! We were so worried about you and-" Rikku's mouth dropped when she saw them. Paine took a picture for blackmail. Tidus then finally manages to get off Yuna as everyone laughs. The two blush hearing their friends say comments like " attracted like magnets", "soon to be parents of Tidus/Yuna Jr." or even "puppy love". "Can we just go home?" the embarrassed couple asked.

The ride home was filled with laughter and then the guys walked the girls to their apartment. Shuyin gave Rikku a teddy bear and a quick cuddle. Baralai gave Paine a dozen roses and a gold bracelet. Tidus gave Yuna a kiss.

In the apartment Rikku and Paine were showing off what they got from their guys. "what did you get Yunie?" Rikku asked. "hee, a baby" Paine said with a smirk. "for the last time nothing happened!" Yuna said trying to protect her case. "riiiiiiiiiiiight" the girls added.

Rikku woke early before the other two and left. She was going to the carnival with Shuyin. She giggled as she waited outside for him. About 10 minutes later he pulled up in a red Mercedes, opened the door for her, and they drove off.

At the carnival, Rikku went nuts! She was playing games, riding every ride, kept asking Shuyin to win stuff for her, and screaming. Shuyin was tuckered out! "could we take a break?" he asked.

"break? I am just getting started! Let's ride this-"

"no"

"okay, let's ride this-"

"no"

"okay, how about-"

"no"

"well then-"

"no"

"OKAY! What do you want to do then?"

"nothing really but relax"

"well then what do you want me to do?"

"what!?"

"what do you want me to do!" she said annoyed.

"I want you to go AWAY!"

Now there was a crowd around them whispering. Rikku stood her ground hard and strong but when she pushed past the people her eyes were full of tears.

Rikku picked up her cell and called Yunie outside the carnival. "ello?" she heard Yuna say.

"hey Yunie, it's Rikku"

"oh hey, is everything okay?" Yuna then giggled.

"okay….i went to the-"

"giggles"

"okay, carnival with Shuyin and-"

"giggles"

"he was mean to me and-"

"giggles"

"OKAY! What is so funny Yuna?"

"I am sorry! Tidus is over and he keeps kissing my neck!"

"glad to see your happy" Rikku said sarcastic.

"what's wrong?"

"can you just pick me up?"

"sure"

A couple of minutes later Tidus pulls up and Yuna jumps out and hugs her cousin. They then get back into Tidus's yellow charger. Yunie listened to Rikku's tale of woe. Tidus was driving because he knew it was girl talk and wasn't about to enter it.

They arrived back at the girls apartment. Yunie made Rikku some homemade brownies as Rikku told Tidus her tale. "wow" she said "I never knew you could be so understanding"

"what?"

"yeah when you shoved Yunie off the roof I thought you had the mind of a killer"

"……"

"heehee Yunie sure put you in your place"

"did not! I got myself here and she is just giving me directions"

"hmm usually Yuna is bad with directions…..wonder how she got them right with you"

"okay! Nothing happened!"

Rikku raised an eye brow and before Tidus could say another word Yuna brought out Rikku's brownies. Her eyes lit up with joy. As Rikku began to eat a brownie Tidus got an idea. "what if I helped with Shuyin? Then you couldn't say anything about Yuna and i!" he said happily. Rikku smirked and said " I think I am fine for now" "damn" Tidus added.

After an hour of chit chat Tidus left. However as he left Shuyin entered. "may I speak to Rikku?" he asked. "yes!" Yuna said nudging her toward him as she ran after Tidus. Shuyin turned back to Rikku and said " I am sorry about the carnival thing. What I did was wrong and I never should have said that to you. You mean so much to me, ever since I first saw you at that restaurant. After you left…i….broke apart. I didn't know what to do so I went to look for you but I couldn't find you. I ended up wandering down the street. Some punk nailed me in the stomach and I sat there wondering why I was there. It soon began to rain and when that first drop hit me it made me realize something. Even though I was hurt, cold and dark, you shined so bright in my life. Even now your shining brighter then the sun as always"

Rikku's mouth dropped. "c'mon" he said "let's go on the balcony". "I don't know if I want people seeing me" Rikku said. "don't worry. You will blind them and the sun with your beauty" he said as he led her out to the balcony. He then kissed her as the winds picked up lifting the huge white curtains. The curtains began to dance around them. They could smell summer in the air with the warm breeze. Rikku felt so free, so weightless. As if she were flying…..

Yuna giggled as she drug Tidus back to the apartment. "should we knock first?" Yuna said giggling. "We should just leave them alone" Tidus said thinking how mad his best bud would be at him. Yuna opened the door quietly and saw two lumps in the bed. She giggled before jumping on the bed yelling "Whoo! Go Rikku!"

Suddenly Shuyin and Rikku laughed at Yuna from the other room. Yuna looked through the open door way and saw them playing video games and cuddling. Rikku had his jacket on too. Yuna then looked back to the bed and saw pillows buried in the sheets. She turned a bright red as everyone laughed. Yuna threw a pillow at Rikku whom in return threw it back.

In ten minutes, it was a full on pillow war. Boy against boy and girl against girl. Yuna swiped at Rikku whom blocked it and returned a full face on hit! Yuna fell backwards and smacked her head on the floor board with a THUD! "Yunie! You okay!" Rikku said with a giggle. Yuna tried to get up but fell down again. "Yunie! Awnser me!" Rikku said louder. Yuna looked up then was bale to stand. The whole room began to spin as Yuna fell again with a THUD! "YUNIE!" was the last thing she heard before falling into darkness.


End file.
